Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Witch? (Chapter 7)
by CharmedRyan2000
Summary: The Halliwell sisters are trapped in the evil witch's glass ball and must fight their way out!


**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Witch? (Chapter 7)**  
by [CharmedRyan2000@aol.com][1]

**--This is the final chapter so PLEASE review my entire story and give it a rating on a scale of 1-10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best--**

Prue lay in a vast grassland, weak and with a confused look on her face. She had a long, heavy blue dress on her resembling those princesses wore in the medieval days. Piper lay there beside her, dressed in a green medieval-princess dress. Phoebe started to stand up, looking at her surroundings. She also had a pink-colored medieval-princess dress on her. All three Halliwell sisters had a cone-shaped hat on their head, one that a princess in medieval day fairy tales wore. The hats they each wore matched the color of their dress, and from the top, sharp point of the cone-shaped hat, a cloth matching the color of their dresses hung. The cloth hung down to their neck, where a cape matching the color of their dresses graced beautifully down their back to their feet.   
  
"Ok guys, where are we and why the h*ll are we dressed like those cheesy fairy tale princesses?!?!" shouted Prue. Piper and Phoebe both helped Prue up since Prue's dress was especially heavy, and they stood up, looking around. They were all standing on a vast, green grassland. In the background, there stands far-off, gray-colored castles and green, giant hills. Mountains also consume the far-off background, shining their bright light as the sun's ray bounced from its gray landscape.   
  
"Ok, it looks like we're in some fairy tale scene here! What's with the castles and mountains!" says Phoebe.   
  
Piper's eyes suddenly lighted up as she exclaimed, "Guys! Grams told me how to defeat the wicked witch! I just remembered!" Phoebe rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Gee Piper! That was swell of you to remember now and not when the wicked witch was cursing our souls into eternity in her glass ball!" Piper replied quickly, "Ok, sorry it took me so long! I was in so much shock at the house. Ok, Grams said we must rely on true colors!" Prue gave a confused look on her face and replied, "Ok, we don't have time for another one of Grams' lesson of the day riddles here! Was that all she said?" Piper replied, "That's all I remember she said. After that, I woke up!" Phoebe interrupted, "UGHH! I love Grams, but I can't stand her puzzles! Relying on true colors, does that make a bit of sense to anyone?"  
  
Around the sisters from a distance stands a crowd of people on all sides. The crowd is composed of men, women and children. Some of the men are dressed as valiant knights, their light from their shiny armor bouncing off onto the ground. Some of the men are dressed in tights, white shirts, and a sharp hat resembling Robin Hood's. These men stand their defiantly, resembling the prince charming in fairy tales. The women are all radiating with beauty and youth. They are all dressed as the Halliwell sisters are also, in medieval dresses. Children stand around, observing the Halliwell sisters and dressed in medieval children attire.   
  
Suddenly, a green light appears in front of the Halliwell sisters. The crowd backs off in fear as the green light grows larger. The three Halliwell sisters stand there, looking at the green light. Prue has her arms in front of Phoebe and Piper, ready to be protect them if anything happened.   
  
The green light grows larger slowly, and suddenly, it explodes into a radiating display of green light. Green smoke surfaces as the Halliwell sisters cough in its midst. As the light and smoke clear, the wicked witch can be seen standing there, proud and with an evil eye.   
  
"Well, I see you three made it safely inside my glass ball!" says the wicked witch. "Don't think it's this peaceful! When your souls are stuck here forever, you will be suffering for eternity in fire and pain! The people you see standing around you, so afraid of me, are the souls of all my victims who have been trapped in my glass ball. They are stuck here for eternity! They normally right now would be suffering in my ball's painful flames, as they always do! But I wanted a beautiful scenery to defeat The Charmed Ones in, so I have temporarily made this into the classic medieval scenery, and so, all my trapped souls have a moment of peace from their constant suffering to witness me torture and kill three good witches - The Charmed Ones! This medieval setting I have set temporarily in my glass ball is the setting where most of my most dreadful, and shall I say famous, evil deeds transpired, for during this time is when I killed Hansel and Great, put Snow White in her eternal sleep as well as Sleeping Beauty, turned a handsome prince into a hideous frog, and all the other classic fairy tales! Nice, isn't it?"  
  
Phoebe started to step up to the wicked witch, but Prue grabbed her arm, holding her back. Phoebe shouted, "Ok, cute! Very cute! You send us to your little magical world inside your glass ball and turn it into your classic medieval setting for fairy tales! But did you HAVE to put these hideous looking dresses on us?!" The wicked witch laughed and replied, "They look great my dear! Can't bring you into a medieval setting without giving you some medieval fashion my dear! You look like the classic fairy tale princess!"  
  
The wicked witch waved her hand to motion someone in the crowd to come to her, and from the crowd, there came a young, beautiful woman, face as white as snow, lips as red as blood. She had beautiful, black hair, and she wore a humble white dress as commoners did in medieval days. The wicked witch grabbed her arm tightly as she walked to her. "Good witches, may I introduce to you the famous Snow White, yet another victim of my terror!" Tears came out of Snow White's sweet eyes as she stood there, helpless. "Run!" shouted Snow White to the Halliwell sisters!  
  
The wicked witch grabbed her arm tighter as Snow White screamed. "Now, don't be giving any ideas to our friends! Besides, there is NOWHERE to run! They're in MY world, as you have been for centuries my dear! I control this world!" The wicked witch turned to the Halliwell sisters and said, "Like, I can even take away your powers if I wanted! This IS my world after all, I can disable your powers in a heartbeat. But to show I am very powerful and to make this interesting, I have enabled your weak powers! Hahahaha!" The wicked witch then turned to Snow White again, and said, "Since you were a naughty girl today, you don't get a break from your eternal terror!"   
  
The wicked witch waved her hand over Snow White and she ignited with fire all over her body. Snow White screamed as she pranced around, on fire and suffering. The Halliwell sisters started to run to Snow White, but the evil witch threw out her hand to stop them, saying, "She's use to this! She's been experiencing it for the last couple centuries! This is a preview of what you will be experiencing once I kill you and your soul stays here forever!"   
  
The crowd moves aside as Snow White prances further. She screams as she is on fire, but she does not pass out or seem to die. Suddenly, a knife drops from the sky and hits Snow White's head. The knife drives itself into her skull as she screams in horror. However, she does not pass out or seem to die, but rather, continues prancing around as she experiences her ongoing pain.   
  
The wicked witch laughs as she sees this. As the witch looks at Snow White in the distance suffering, Phoebe runs behind the wicked witch and highkicks her head, bellowing a "HIYA!!!!!!!!" Phoebe stands there in a fighting stance as the wicked witch falls to the ground. The wicked witch laughs and says as she gets up, "Nice move! You're the first witch I know who knew martial arts!"  
  
Phoebe smiled as she replied, "Yeah! And I'll be the LAST witch you know after you die today!" The wicked witch stands up and says, "Well, if you LOVE fighting so much, we'll have to have some fun!" The wicked witch waves her hand and black smoke arises. As the smoke clears, a ninja can be seen standing there, dressed in a black ninja suit and in a fighting stance. The Halliwell sisters back up as they see him. His whole body is covered in his black ninja suit, and only his eyes can be seen.   
  
"Ninja, see that good witch over there," says the evil witch as she points to Phoebe, "she thinks she can defeat you! I think you better show her who's better!" The ninja backflips quickly as he backflips toward Phoebe, who backs up slowly. The wicked witch waves her hand and a green barrier surrounds Piper and Prue. Prue and Piper shriek as they see the barrier surrounding them. They try to get out, but the barrier acts like a wall as it encloses them.  
  
"You two will watch as your sister fights to the death! You cannot leave the barrier I have placed over you, and your powers do not work outside the barrier either, so don't try to escape! O, how I do amaze myself even sometimes with my sinister plans! Hahahahaha!" says the wicked witch.  
  
The ninja backflips toward Phoebe until he is right in front of her. Phoebe shrieks and gets into a fighting position. "Hey ninja, can we like talk this o.." Before Phoebe can finish her sentence, the ninja grabs her by her shoulders and flips her over. Phoebe screams as she is flipped over and lands on her back. Phoebe gets up quickly and faces the ninja in a fighting position. The ninja is also in a fighting stance and looks at Phoebe coldly.   
  
"Hey, how can you expect anyone to fight in this clumsy medieval dress! If I am going to fight, I need my regular clothes!" yells Phoebe to the evil witch. "All right, I'll make it easier! Don't think it will help! Hahahahaha!" says the wicked witch. The wicked witch waves her hand and Phoebe's dress disappears, and the clothes she was wearing before, jeans and a shirt, replace her dress.  
  
"Ok, I tried to reason with you! Now I'll have to kick you're a*s!" says Phoebe to the ninja. Phoebe charges at the ninja and starts doing a flying kick. The ninja rolls out of the way and Phoebe lands on the ground, having kicked nothing. Phoebe gets up and into a fighting position. The ninja does a summersault to get right in front of Phoebe and sweeps her. Phoebe starts to jump, but she is too slow and falls to the ground on her butt as she is swept. The ninja gets up and grabs Phoebe by her hair. Phoebe screams as her hair is grabbed. Phoebe punches the ninja in the chest three times and the ninja backs, letting go of her hair. As the ninja backs up after being punched, Phoebe kicks him in the stomach, screaming a "HIYA!!!!!!!!"   
  
The ninja falls to the ground and flips up in a fighting stance. The ninja backflips over Phoebe on her other side and Phoebe turns around to face the ninja. Phoebe screams as she is elbowed by the ninja, and the ninja knees her at the same time. The ninja pushes Phoebe away and does a flying kick at her stomach, sending her 10 feet back.   
  
"PHOEBE!!!!!!!!!" screams Piper and Prue as they helplessly watch the ninja hit Phoebe. As Phoebe gets up, the ninja does another flying kick at Phoebe, and Phoebe goes flying back a couple more feet.  
  
"Hahahaha! My, I haven't seen great fights like these since jousts in the Middle Ages! I love it!" said the wicked witch as she stood there watching the fight. The crowd around them gasped in horror as they watched the fight.  
  
Phoebe screams as she kneels on the ground, holding her stomach after it has been kicked. The ninja grabs Phoebe by her arms and holds both her arms behind her back as he twists them. Phoebe screams horribly in extreme pain as Prue and Piper stand there helpless and tears falling from their eyes as they cry, "Phoebe!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Phoebe stops screaming for a second and steps on the ninja's right foot when she sees it. The ninja backs and Phoebe elbows his stomach three times. Phoebe turns around completely in a fighting stance, facing the ninja, and she punches his face. Phoebe follows the punch with a highkick to the face, screaming a "HIYA!!!!" as the ninja falls on the ground on his back. Phoebe runs to the ninja and kicks his side. She kicks the side of the ninja's head as she screams, "Want more Mr. Ninja? Huh???"  
  
The ninja laughs and grabs her foot as she kicks his head over and over. He twists it and Phoebe falls over screaming. The ninja flips up and puts his foot on Phoebe's throat. The ninja slowly stomps harder down his foot on Phoebe's neck. Phoebe bites his ankle and he backs off, grabbing his ankle in pain. Phoebe gets up and highkicks his face as he holds his ankle. Phoebe rushes in front of the ninja, who is dazed, and knees him in the face. She starts doing a roundhouse on him toward the side of his head, but the ninja grabs her foot and she falls. Phoebe gets up quickly and throws a punch at the ninja. The ninja blocks it with his arm and Phoebe throws a punch with her other hand as she recoils the hand of her blocked punch. Again, the ninja blocks that punch and kicks her in the stomach as he does so.   
  
Phoebe falls back onto the floor after being kicked and screams in pain. She gets up as the ninja comes close to her. The ninja backflips to Phoebe's other side, and as Phoebe turns around to see the ninja, the ninja punches her nose. Phoebe elbows the ninja in the head and he backs up after being elbowed. Phoebe screams a "HIYA!" as she elbows the ninja again, and the ninja grabs her arm as she elbows him a second time. The ninja flips Phoebe over 270 degrees and she lands on her back in great pain.  
  
The ninja sits on top of Phoebe and grabs her neck. Phoebe lifts her leg as she lies there, extending it up and back until it is above her chest pointed straight up, and she kicks the ninja in the head as he sits on top of her. The ninja backs off and Phoebe gets up. Phoebe walks to the ninja and sweeps him. The ninja trips and backflips up. The ninja kicks Phoebe in the shin and grabs her ear, pulling it close to his stomach. Phoebe screams in pain as she is pulled by her ear.   
  
The ninja flips Phoebe over 270 degrees by her ear and she screams in a screeching, painful tone. The ninja kneels down to Phoebe, lying on the floor on her back, and begins punching her in the face endlessly.   
  
"We have to do something Prue!" screams Piper as she does her best to turn away, not watching her sister suffering. "WellI got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Prue as her eyes light up. Prue begins saying quickly, "Well, we could use that spell to create a door! It created a door through the wall and magical barrier of the hospital earlier today, so it's GOT to create a door through THIS barrier!"  
  
Piper puts on a confused face and says, "Hospital? Would that explain the hospital gown you're wearing right now that I haven't had the chance to ask why yet?" Prue replies, "No time for questions! We need something to write with to draw a door! Do you have a pen Piper?"  
  
Piper reaches down in her pocket and grabs out a small blue pen, saying "Always keep one handy ever since I opened P3. I have papers to sign endlessly day in day out!" Prue takes the pen out of Piper's hand and tries to write on the walls of the green-colored barrier. "Ughh, I can't write on this barrier! I don't think the spell would work without me being able to draw a door!" says Prue. "Well, why don't you press down hard and try to make an imprint of a door on the barrier wall. It's worth a try!"  
  
Prue quickly presses the pen hard on the walls of the barrier to make imprints of a door. After she does so, Piper and Prue both hold hands and knock on the imprinted door:  
  
When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock!  
  
Suddenly, white light surrounds the area of the barrier's wall where the imprinted door is, and the part of the barrier wall inside the imprinted door disappears with the white light. Piper and Prue quickly run out of the temporary opening just as it closes again. The wicked witch does not notice Prue and Piper escape, and she watches the fight intensely as she shouts to the ninja, "Finish the good witch off!"  
  
The ninja stops punching Phoebe suddenly. Phoebe's face is purple all over, bruised and beaten, and blood gushes out of her nose. Both of her eyes are wide in terror, pink spots surrounding all of her eyes. The ninja grabs Phoebe's neck and squeezes it, strangling her as Phoebe gasps for air weakly.   
  
Piper and Prue watch this in horror and Piper says to Prue, "Prue! Do something!" Prue replies, "Yeah, but the evil witch will just see us! We need a plan! She is powerful, so we better split up! You go into the crowd, and I'll face her! That way, you can help me if she tries anything!" Piper replies, "Prue! She'll destroy you! My power doesn't even work on.." Prue interrupts, saying, "Just do as I say Piper! I'm your older sister! It's my job to take care of you!" Piper quickly runs into the crowd standing at the sides and tries to blend in.   
  
Prue waves her hand and sends the ninja, who is strangling Phoebe's neck tightly, off 15 feet back through the air. The wicked witch turns around to see Prue, and before the evil witch can react, Prue waves her hand and sends her 10 feet back. The evil witch falls onto the ground, and before she can get up, Prue waves her hand and sends the evil witch flying through the air yet again 10 feet back. Phoebe gets up weakly and runs to Prue. Prue opens her arms and hugs Phoebe, saying, "It's going to be all right sweetie." The crowd, terrified of the evil witch, cheer as they see her on the ground.   
  
"Yeah!!!!!!!" the crowd shouts. Prue waves her hand to send the evil witch flying through the air again, but the evil witch holds up her hand angrily, deflecting Prue's power, and Prue flies back through the air 10 feet. "Stupid good witch! Now you have made me angry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouts the evil witch.   
  
Phoebe runs to help Prue up, and the evil witch shoots from her finger green-colored light at Phoebe. Before the light reaches Phoebe, Piper, from inside the crowd, raises her hand and freezes everyone but her sisters and the evil witch. The evil witch sees this and shouts in a loud, high-pitched voice, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NOW I'M REALLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Phoebe gets out of the way of the frozen light and drags Prue with her. Prue gets up and waves her hand at the frozen light, sending it to the wicked witch. The light hits the wicked witch and she flies back 12 feet. Everyone unfreezes and watches in joy as the wicked witch falls onto the floor.   
  
"B*TCH!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the wicked witch as she got up. The evil witch's eyes glow green and she waves both her arms in a giant motion, thrusting out a huge ball of green light toward Prue and Phoebe. Piper, within the crowd, raises her arms and freezes everything except for her sisters and the wicked witch. "Where is that d*mn time-freezing witch!!!!!!!?????????" shouted the evil witch as she saw her green light being frozen. Phoebe could barely stand as Prue now held onto her. Phoebe's face was as purple as a grape from her beating, and now, blood gushed from her nose onto her shirt. "Phoebe!" shouted Prue as saw, in horror, the blood.   
  
Prue waved her hand to send the wicked witch flying off once again, but the wicked witch bought up her hand again and deflected her power. Prue was sent flying off 15 feet, and Phoebe ran back to her to help. "Time to die good witches!' shouted the evil witch.   
  
The wicked witch pointed at Phoebe and she disappeared into thin air. Far off in the distant fields, where the ninja was at now, Phoebe reappeared in front of the ninja. "The ninja will finish off that no good witch!" said the evil witch. "Phoebe!!!!!!!!" shouted Prue as she came to her feet. The wicked witch put her hand up in the air and Piper disappeared from where she was in the crowd and reappeared right in front of the wicked witch. Piper had a confused look as she stood in front of the wicked witch. "Hahaha, I have the perfect death for you! Only catch is, you can't freeze your way through it!"  
  
The wicked witch waved her hand at Piper and Piper disappeared. Piper reappeared in the far-off outskirts of the grassland. Piper stood there confused and said, "Ok, how is that evil witch moving me here and there? She's one powerful witch!!!" The wicked witch waved her hand from where she was standing and Piper, in the far off distance, shook as her hands moved together behind her back by themselves. Piper screamed as her hands moved by themselves behind her back. Suddenly, a white rope appeared over Piper's hand, tying them together. "Help!!!!" Piper screamed.   
  
The wicked witch waved her hand once more and arrows started shooting everywhere around Piper. Piper screamed as she ducked and dodged them as more and more arrows fly to her from nowhere. She tried to freeze them, but her hands were tied together and she could not free them to freeze the arrows. Prue, who was standing in front of the wicked witch now, tried to see where Piper was in the distance. The evil witch approached Prue and slapped her. Prue fell to the ground and held her cheek.  
  
"That was good evil witch! Now my turn!" said Prue. Prue rose and tried to slap the evil witch back, but her hand flew back as she tried and slapped her own face instead. "Hahaha! I can deflect anything my dear! Not only powers! Its' an advantage to being a master at your craft, unlike you and your sisters!" said the evil witch. Prue was on the ground after her slap was deflected. "You..you'll never win! You're going to die!" said Prue.  
  
The wicked witch laughed and said, "Ahh, so cute and funny! You're such the overprotective one aren't you? You feel obligated to stay strong since you're the oldest of your sisters! You feel you are the one to take care of them, so you force yourself to never give in and stay strong no matter what! Am I right?" Prue got up slowly and spit on the wicked witch's face, saying, "You don't know anything about me or my sisters! We're stronger than you, you old b*tch!"  
  
The evil wicked laughed again and said, "I may not know much about your personal lives, but I know how you feel. Ever since your mom died, you have never been the same. You have felt so obligated and responsible for all your sisters' actions. Anything that happens to either Piper or Phoebe, you feel guilty for! That's why you haven't admitted to your defeat and my victory by now! You are use to staying strong! Let's try to work on that, shall we?" The evil wick slapped Prue and Prue fell to the ground. The evil witch began saying, "Your grandmother never loved you! She was my foe, of course, but if there's one thing I noticed is her utter disregard for you! She thought you were garbage! You were so disobedient as a child that she never grew to like you, and she never did, even after you mother died!"  
  
Tears started coming out from Prue's eyes as she shouted, "That's a lie! She loved me! How can you know what love is you evil hag!" The evil witch replied with a grin, "I may not know what love is, but I know what love IS NOT! Your grandmother never loved you! Your mother never did also. You know it too! You never like it when people say you look like your mother. You want to know why? The reason is because your mother cast a spell on you! She wanted to make you feel terrible every time someone says you are like her. She never loved you, and she hated the idea of you liking the fact that people saw similarities between you and her! So she cast the spell to make you hate it when people DID see similarities between you and her! She hated her own daughter! She would've given you up for adoption, but she needed the next generation of witches to complete the POWER OF THREE! She would've had another child and given you up, but she didn't want to. It was too hard for her to accept another child that would come out like YOU! That was why your Grams didn't throw you out of the house after your mother's death also! She needed the POWER OF THREE!"  
  
Prue was on the ground, tears rolling off her cheeks. "That..that's a lie!" she replied as she couldn't stop crying. "No one has ever loved you," started the evil witch, "that's why you never had a stable boyfriend! You scared all the men you liked away! You were dragon lady to them! They were terrified of you! Look at Jack, your former business partner. He was so happy when you quit. He was finally free of you! He just never had the guts to break up with you! Everyone threw a party after your resignation from Bucklands! They were so happy you left! It's not like you deserved the job anyway. The only reason you were hired was because Rex and Hannah worked there and set that job as a trap for you since they were warlocks from Hell! It wasn't as if you had any talent! Ha! Not even close!" The wicked witch slapped Prue again, and Prue fell to the ground hard, tears bursting from her eyes onto her cheeks.  
  
"Stop..stop.stop!!!!!!!" Prue shouted as tears came rushing out of her eyes. She was weak under the spell of the harsh words from the wicked witch. The evil witch laughed and continued, "The only man who ever came CLOSE TO loving you was Andy! And look what happened? You killed him! Ha! Even I couldn't sink so low as to kill the only man who loved me! He loved you, but you brought him into your supernatural world and killed him! YOU let the demons kill him! YOUR KILLED HIM!" The evil witch slapped Prue in the face hard again, and Prue just let herself be slapped, lying on the ground crying.  
  
Meanwhile, the ninja walked closer to Phoebe as Phoebe, weak and bruised, backed. "Stay away!" said Phoebe. The ninja flipped right in front of Phoebe and punched her in the nose. Phoebe screamed in pain as more blood gushed from her nose. The ninja went to punch Phoebe in the stomach, but Phoebe blocked it. She kicked the ninja in the shin as the ninja backed off. "HIYA!!" Phoebe screamed as she highkicked the ninja in the face. The ninja backed off and Phoebe swept him as he backed. The ninja fell to the ground on his butt as Phoebe kicked him in his side. "No one hits me and gets away with it!!!!!!!!" screamed Phoebe. The ninja flips up and grabs Phoebe's shoulder as he flips Phoebe over on her back. Phoebe lies on the ground and the ninja lifts her up by her nose. The ninja punches Phoebe in her stomach and she screams. The ninja uppercuts Phoebe and Phoebe flies off in the air and lands in the trees. The ninja flips to where the trees are and grabs Phoebe up her hair. Phoebe screams in screeching pain as she is lifted up by her hair.   
  
Phoebe kicks the ninja in his private area as she is lifted in the air and the ninja drops her. Phoebe falls to the ground and kicks him in the shin. Phoebe gets up as the ninja holds his shin and punches him in the face. The ninja backflips to Phoebe's back and grabs her from behind. Phoebe is grabbed but steps on the ninja's foot. She elbows him in the face right after and the ninja backs. Phoebe screams a "HIYA!!!!!!" as she does a flying kick through the air. The ninja flies back a few feet as he is kicked. Phoebe is about to kick the ninja again as he is on the floor, but the ninja grabs her foot and twists it. Phoebe screams as her foot is twisted. The ninja flips up and grabs Phoebe's arm. The ninja twists her arm and Phoebe screams in pain. As he twists her arm with one hand, he punches her nonstop with the other. More blood gushes from Phoebe's nose and her face becomes more purple as she is punched continuously. Phoebe kicks the ninja in the shin and his grip on her arm loosens. Before the ninja takes away his arm, Phoebe grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. The ninja has a look of pain as his arm is twisted. Phoebe takes his other arm and twists it as well behind his back. Phoebe suddenly lets go of both his arms and grabs his neck from behind with both her arms.  
  
"This is for my face jerk!" Phoebe whispers to the ninja as she twists his neck and breaks it. A cracking sound is heard and the ninja falls to the ground, dead. "I knew I'd learn some death move after watching all those martial arts movies!' says Phoebe. Phoebe looks around and sees Prue on the ground far off in the distance. Phoebe quickly takes off the dead ninja's suit and puts it on as she races towards Prue disguised as the ninja.   
  
Meanwhile, off in the distance also, Piper, with her hands tied behind her back, dodges the arrows as they come flying to her. "God, it's so hard to run in this dress!" Piper says to herself as she dodges the arrows wearing her medieval dress. Suddenly, a tall man with dark hair comes out of the bushes and says, "It is I who is sending you these arrows. Th evil witch has called me once again after the last time she summoned my services, when I was hired to kill Snow White!" Piper's face grew in horror as she replied, "So you're the hunter who was hired to kill Snow White? Wait, didn't you not have the heart to kill her?"  
  
The hunter laughed and replied, "Yes, back then. After centuries of being tortured in the evil witch's glass ball for not killing her then and there, it tends to change your train of thought!" The hunter shot an arrow at Piper, and she screamed as she ducked. "Look Mr. Hunter man, maybe we can talk this over?" asked Piper. "How about..hmmmNO!" replied the horseman. Piper screamed as she ran with her hands tied behind her back.   
  
Meanwhile, Prue lay on the ground weak and crying. "No one loves you! No one ever will, and you killed the only person who ever DID love you! HAHAHAHA!" the evil witch shouted as she slapped Prue again. Prue just let herself be slapped and kept crying, saying, "No..No..No!" Phoebe was running toward Prue and the evil witch disguised in a ninja suit. She could hear what the evil witch was saying to Prue and said to herself, "What's wrong with Prue? She's so strong! Why is she letting the hag toy with her mind?!"  
  
Prue lay on the ground weak and fragile, filled with tears. Suddenly, as Prue had her eyes closed, Grams appeared to Prue in her mind. Grams was in a flurry of clouds and said gently, "Prue. Do not listen to what the evil witch is saying! She is manipulating your mind! You are strong Prue! That is one of the qualities I love about you! It is a quality in all Warren women! Believe in yourself! I love you my dear.." Grams suddenly disappeared and Prue opened her eyes.  
  
"Grams" Prue said to herself. The evil witch said, "Grams? She isn't here dear! No one can save you! And your sisters are probably dead by now anyway! If they are not, then I'll finish them off personally! HAHAHAHA! I'm going to enjoy my good-witch-meal tonight!" Prue wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked up, with a stern and proud face now. "I am better than you! I am strong! I am Prue Halliwell!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The evil witch had a confused look on her face just as she saw the ninja come to her, who was really Phoebe disguised. Phoebe said in a deep, disguising tone to the witch, "I killed her your royal evilness! Let me finish Prue!" The evil witch replied, "No, no, I'll finish her myself. You are welcome to torture her though!"  
  
The ninja approached Prue and Prue started to wave her hand to send the ninja away, not knowing it is really Phoebe. The evil witch raised her hand and Prue's power did not work on the ninja. "I can also suppress your powers if I want, not only deflect them! Hahahahah!" said the evil witch. The ninja grabbed Prue's arm and made it look like she was twisting it. Prue screamed. The ninja, really Phoebe, secretly whispered in Prue's ear, "Prue. It is me, Phoebe. I killed that ninja! Act like you're suffering!" Prue made shouts of pain to do as Phoebe said. Phoebe continued, "Piper is in danger. I heard her screaming from a distance. She is in the far northwest corner of this fairy tale land. I will take care of the evil witch for now! You astral project to Piper when I distract the evil witch to help her. Ok?"  
  
Prue nodded slowly and the ninja left her. The ninja went to the witch and said, "Her arm isn't bending back any further! You may kill her, but I have suggestions! Want to hear?" The evil witch replied, "No!" The ninja grabbed the witch's arm and said, "But I have many tricks to kill her slowly and painfully. I also know many recipes for cooking good witches!" The evil witch's face lighted up as she said, "Well, I do have SOME time to spare. How would you know to cook good witches anyway? You're a ninja!"   
  
The ninja replied, "Well, um, I have my ways." Meanwhile, Prue, now unnoticed by the evil witch, closed her eyes and astral projected to Piper off in the far distance. Piper was running as the hunter shot more arrows at her. Prue's other body appeared behind the hunter as he pursued Piper. Prue looked around the ground and saw a rock. She quickly grabbed the rock and chased after the hunter. "O mister!!!!!!!!" shouted Prue to the hunter. As the hunter turned around to see who called him, Prue hurled the rock at the hunter's head. The hunter fell to the ground, unconscious with a bleeding head. Piper turned around and saw the hunter on the ground and Prue standing behind him. Piper ran to Prue and hugged her. Prue then untied Piper's hand.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Prue. "Yes," replied Piper, "how did you get here Prue? This is like in the outskirts of this whole world!" Prue replied, "astral projected here. My other body is way back there. Look, we need a way to vanquish the evil witch really fast!" Piper thought, "Ughhh! We don't have the Book of Shadows, and what Grams told me doesn't make sense! Ughhhhh, this evil witch is powerful. Can you believe the evil hunter from Snow White was the man you just knocked out?" Prue said, "he is?" "Yes," started Piper, "his soul is stuck in this glass ball for eternity as well! That's why he did as the evil witch said! No wonder she is so powerful. She has everyone's soul! By this rate, when she gets OUR young and powerful souls, she'll probably look thirtywait..I've got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Piper.  
  
"Got what?" asked Prue. "Ok. The evil witch has been around since the 14th century, she told me that! Well, how does she keep from getting too old and dying?" asked Piper. "Beats me!" replied Prue. "She steals souls to replenish her youth! All her souls are trapped in this glass ball, so maybe if we break the glass ball, all the souls she has will be freed and she might start aging more without her souls to keep her young! And remember what Grams said? To defeat her, we must rely on true colors. Well, the evil witch MUST be about 700 years old now since she's been around since the 14th century. If she loses all her souls, she will age until her true age shows, and if I remember my biology correctly, people don't look so good after 200!"  
  
Prue's eyes lighted up as she exclaimed, "Piper, you're a genius!" Piper replied, "That's what Grams meant! True colors have to be shown, as in her true age! She'll perish existing as her true age! Now, we're trapped in her glass ball, so how do we destroy it to free all the souls?" Piper and Prue stood there thinking.  
  
Meanwhile, the ninja, really Phoebe, was saying to the wicked witch, "Ok! Boil them for five minutes in the oven, and then." The evil witch interrupted, saying, "Ahh, I smell a good witch near me! I know that Prue is behind me there, but I smell a witch close to me, ESPECIALLY close. Phoebe gulped as she said in a disguising voice, "Well, maybe you have a cold and your sense is."  
  
"Ahhhh" interrupted the evil witch, "Silence!" The evil witch turned around to see Prue, and she sees Prue with her eyes closed and head down. The evil witch walked to Prue, but the ninja stepped in her way saying, "But I have many more great ideas!" The evil witch brushed the ninja aside and commented, "Save them!" The evil witch went to see Prue and lifts up Prue's head. "No one can fool me! I've been in my craft for centuries. Prue is astral projecting! She is unconscious and I sense great astral vibes around her!" said the wicked witch.  
  
The evil witch turned to the ninja and with a quick swipe, tore of the mouthpiece of the ninja suit on Phoebe. The evil witch sees Phoebe's face, purple with bruises, in anger. Before the evil witch can react, Phoebe highkicks the witch in the face and she flies back and stumbles. "HIYA!!!!!!!" Phoebe screams as she kicks the evil witch's stomach and the evil witch falls to the floor. Phoebe goes for another kick to the evil witch's face, but before she does, the evil witch holds up her hand and green light flies off from her fingertips and hits Phoebe's head. Phoebe flies back 15 feet and lands on the ground, unconscious.  
  
The evil witch's eyes glow green as she screams in anger, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, green smoke arises from the evil witch's surroundings and the smoke gathers into the sky. The evil witch cannot be seen within the smoke as the crowd around her shrieks in terror. As the smoke, which has gathered high into the sky, dissipates, a fierce, green-skinned dragon appears. Its eyes are glowing red and its tongue sticks out and slithers around as a snake's. The dragon's skin is scaly, green, and rough, filled with wrinkles. Its tail, slimy and fierce, swings as the crowd backs away to not be hit. The dragon, which everyone now realizes is the evil witch, breathes out fire around her at the crowd as they scream and back away.   
  
In the distance, Piper and Prue hear the commotion as they think. They see in the distance a dragon breathing fire, and they hear great roars from the dragon. "Um, I'm guessing that witch conjured up a dragon?" said Piper. "Or she IS the dragon. I can see the dragon's cold eyes from here, and those eyes really look like the evil witch's" replied Prue. "You better get back to your body Prue! If the dragon, or the evil witch, kills your real body, you'll be dead!" said Piper. "Ok, you stay here and don't come near me! Got it?" said Prue. "But.." started Piper. "No buts. I have to take care of you, and I won't put you in danger. Wait! Oh my God! I have an idea to kill the evil witch! We're trapped in her glass ball right now and must destroy it, right?" said Prue. "Yes," answered Piper. "Great! I have a plan! It's better than nothing at all!" Prue exclaimed. "But.." started Piper. Before Piper could finish, Prue disappeared and returned to her body.   
  
Back at her body, Prue wakes up and sees the fierce dragon in front of her as she looks up. The dragon starts to breathe fire at Prue. Prue screams as she runs and jumps into the bushes for cover. Prue sees Phoebe unconscious on the ground a while away and says "Phoebe!!!!!!!!" Prue touches her neck and grabs out the good luck charm she is wearing. She holds it by her heart and says to herself, "Come on! Make my plan work!" Prue closes her eyes and astral projects behind the dragon. Prue's real body falls to the ground unconscious and lifeless behind the bushes as the astral-projected body of Prue is behind the dragon.   
  
"Hey, dragon! Back here!" shouts Prue. The dragon slowly turns around and sees Prue standing behind it. It looks down with evil, cold eyes. "Want to get me? Here's your chance!" shouts Prue.  
  
The dragon laughs and says, in the high-pitched, wicked voice of the evil witch, "Piece of cake!" Prue replies, "So, it's really you, the evil witch! You look better in human form than a dragon!" The dragon flaps its hairy and scaly wings and reaches out a hand. It grabs Prue in its giant-sized hand and lifts Prue up in front of its face. Prue stays strong and doesn't say a word, holding her stern face. "What are you going to do, little witch?" asks the dragon, "use your power against me? Ha! Your power isn't strong enough!"   
  
Prue wiggles in the giant grasp of the dragon and answers, "Just kill me now dragon! I surrender, ok? You've got the fire breathe, and I am small and defenseless! Just kill me, but promise, let my sisters go! They don't deserve this! No one loves me! I deserve to die! My sisters don't!"   
  
The dragon laughs and replies, "I'm glad you agree with me that you are unloved. As for your sisters, no deal! They will be mine! Hahahaha!" The dragon breathes a large mass of fire that comes out from its mouth and races towards Prue. Before the fire hits her, Prue disappears and returns to her body hiding in the bushes. The dragon doesn't notice that Prue has disappeared and keeps breathing fire at Prue, who she thinks is burning in the fire. Prue wakes up in her real body under the bushes and stands up.   
  
"Great! I've distracted her so she can't suppress or deflect my power since she thinks I'm burning in the fire! Now, time for action!" Prue said to herself. With a proud wave, Prue lifted a giant tree that was behind her with her power and sent it high into the sky. She kept sending it higher and higher into the sky until a loud shattering sound was heard. The top of the sky was hit by the tree and giant pieces of glass flew to the ground. Prue waved her hand and sent the falling glass into the outskirts of the fields far away so it wouldn't hit anyone. A huge hole was seen at the top of the sky, and from the hole, the ceiling of the evil witch's house can be seen.   
  
The dragon stopped breathing fire and looked in its hand to no longer see Prue there. The dragon then looked into the sky and saw the giant hole. The dragon screamed, "My glass ball! It's destroyed!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All of the people in the crowd glowed a shade of bright white and began to float. Slowly, one by one, each person floated up and out of the glass ball through the opening at the top of the "sky." The dragon shrank quickly and morphed back into the wicked witch.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!! My souls! The souls I have collected since the beginning of my existence!!!!!!!" shouts the evil witch. As each soul leaves, the evil witch gains more wrinkles. Prue stood there behind the bushes with a smile. Piper was in the far outskirts of the land, looking at the hole in the sky and watching the people float with white light around them out of the hole, and she yelled, "Yes!!!!!!!!! Go Prue!" Phoebe was still unconscious on the ground, silent and innocent.   
  
The evil witch gained more wrinkles and her hair became whiter. Her face grew pale as she aged quickly. "My soul! My youth!" the evil witch screams. The last soul floated out of the hole of the glass ball at the top of the sky and the old lady's skin became black as it dissipated into black dust. The bones of the evil witch fell to the ground, and only Prue, Phoebe, and Piper were left in the land, alone. "Ding dong, the witch is dead!" says Prue to herself.   
  
Suddenly, in a giant flash of white light, Prue finds herself in her room. It is morning outside, with the shiny light from the sun seeping through the window, and Prue has a confused look on her face. "Wait! Why am I in my room? Why is it morning, it was night before we were sucked into that glass ball? And why is my room still here! It got destroyed in the fire! Our whole house did!" Prue said to herself. Prue suddenly has a look of enlightenment as she said to herself, "Wait! I was in my room before this whole nightmare started! Before I heard Phoebe crying and found Piper unconscious on the floor after eating the poisoned apples, I was in my room! It was morning! I think I'm back in time before this whole thing started!"   
  
Prue quickly raced downstairs and saw Piper and Phoebe standing with a confused look on their face. Prue said out loud, "Or maybe I had a dream?"  
  
Phoebe heard Prue as she stood in the kitchen and exclaimed, "Not a dream if you had a dream about some gnarly evil witch attacking us and we being in her magical glass ball with trapped souls!"  
  
Piper said, "Yes! Did that really happen? Last thing I remember, I saw the evil witch disintegrate from a distance because I was in the outskirts of her land or whatever, and the next thing I know, I'm back here at the manor, which is weird since our manor burned down, and it is morning now, which is weird since it was night when we got sucked into her glass ball thingy!"   
  
Phoebe interrupted, "The last thing I remember was trying to kick the old hag and she sent a green light to my head. I blanked out after that and now I find myself in the kitchen!"  
  
Leo orbs into the kitchen and Piper exclaims, "Leo!" Phoebe says, "The last thing I remember, Leo was still under a sleeping spell back at the hospital!"  
  
Leo says, "Good job! You've defeated the evil witch! THEY sent for me right after you defeated her to tell me to tell you what a good job you did!" Prue has a confused look and says, "Um, that's nice, but I am really confused! Why are we back in a manor that burned down, and why is it morning. And why does Phoebe not have all the bruises on her face from fighting that ninja???"  
  
Phoebe touches her face and exclaims, "Yeah! My bruises are gone!"  
  
Leo sighs and replies, "Well, once a witch dies, all her major magic becomes undone. That's how you got your powers! When your Grams died, her binding spell on your powers became undone. So, when the evil witch died, her magic became undone! All the souls she has stolen are finally at peace by being freed from her glass ball! And since you were trapped in her crystal ball but were not dead since your physical rather than spiritual bodies were trapped in the ball, you were freed from the ball and the peace that you receive is as if this whole thing never happened!"  
  
"So, this whole thing never happened?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well, yes and no. It really happened since it DID happen and you remember that it did. But it is right now the morning before Piper ate the poisoned apple. You're now back in time before this whole thing started, only this time, there IS no wicked witch since she is dead." said Leo.  
  
"Well, that's a relief, or we would've had to go house-shopping if time didn't reverse itself for us," said Prue sarcastically. "Yeah, and I think my face would be too knocked up to fix," said Phoebe as she laughed.  
  
"Oh.if we're back in time to before Piper ate the poisoned apple, then I have to get to class! Professor Welch is reviewing for the final on Thursday!" Phoebes aid as she grabbed her book bag. She shouted, "And when I get home, you better give me the scoop on how you defeated that evil hag! It sucks that I was unconscious!"  
  
Prue laughed and said, "Yeah, well, I better take a shower. That was what I was going to do until I heard the commotion downstairs over Piper and this whole nightmare started!"  
  
Piper said, "And I better get to P3. Don't worry, I'll be sure to never eat another apple again!" Leo hugged Piper and said as he kissed her, "But you know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away."  
  
Piper kissed him back and replied, "I've had enough apples to last a lifetime! What DID exactly happen anyway while I was in an eternal sleep?"  
  
Prue and Phoebe looked at each other and answered together, "We'll tell you tonight! Too long of a story!" They all laughed and Phoebe said, "Dare we say that the Halliwell sisters will live happily ever after?" Prue smiled and said, "Hmm, let's hold thinking about that wonderful idea until at least twenty years later!" Phoebe ran out the front door to get to her class, and the Halliwell sisters lived happily ever afterwell, at least until the next demon, warlock, or any form of evil comes.

**THE END**

**--This is the final chapter so PLEASE review my entire story and give it a rating on a scale of 1-10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best--**

   [1]: mailto:CharmedRyan2000@aol.com



End file.
